While Your Lips Are Still Red
by Lieh
Summary: Era uma bela noite a bordo do Argo II, e eles queriam que o amanhã nunca chegasse. SPOILER DE THE MARK OF ATHENA.


**While Your Lips Are Still Red...**

Percy & Annabeth

**Resumo:** Era uma bela noite a bordo do _Argo II_, e eles queriam que o amanhã nunca chegasse. SPOILER DE **_THE MARK OF ATHENA_**. Música: **_While Your Lips Are Still Red_** do Nightwish.

* * *

O silêncio era acolhedor, adocicado por alguns murmúrios e um ressonar tímido da garota abraçada ao namorado, que ainda tinha os olhos abertos fitando-a.

Engraçado como ele se sentia tão bobo olhando para aquela menina que lhe fez tanta falta naqueles últimos meses.

Quando chegou ao Acampamento Júpiter sem saber absolutamente nada sobre si mesmo, Percy só tinha guardado em seu coração um nome que fazia parte da sua vida: _Annabeth._ Durante todo aquele tempo na escuridão sobre o seu passado, o jovem semideus em meio à solidão e às vezes ao desespero, pronunciava aquele doce nome como uma oração. E o efeito era imediato: logo vinha a sua mente os cabelos loiros e macios com cheiro de limão, os olhos cálidos brilhando de alegria e os lábios dóceis beijando-o por dizer ou fazer algo idiota.

Era a sua Annabeth. E ela estava ali, sã e salva nos seus braços dormindo suavemente.

Percy não sabia dizer quando foi que ficou tão ridiculamente romântico – ou ele sempre foi assim, mas nunca percebeu. Ele sentia essa necessidade imensa, quase esmagadora de protegê-la de tudo. Ele sabia que Annabeth estava guardando algum segredo importante, mesmo ela não querendo contar. Seja lá o que fosse, Percy queria garantir a ela que tudo ficaria bem.

No entanto, era difícil pronunciar aquelas palavras sem saber se poderiam ser verdadeiras. Ele queria que fosse. Queria dizer isso para ela e ver os doces lábios vermelhos da namorada sorrirem e beijarem os seus.

_Kiss,_

_While your lips are still red_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand_

_While the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

Em algum momento de seu sono, Annabeth franziu a testa como se alguma coisa a incomodasse. Ela começou a se revirar resmungando algo sobre _"Me deixem em paz estou tentando fazer o meu melhor"_ e _"Vão embora",_ dentre outras coisas que assustou Percy. Estava mais do que na cara que a garota estava tendo um pesadelo.

Nem ao menos em seus sonhos Annabeth tinha paz e isso irritou o garoto. Não era algo com o que ele podia destruir com Contracorrente como um monstro. Era a personificação do medo, a perseguição, a guerra... Tudo nas costas de sete adolescentes, incluindo ele e sua Annabeth.

Injustiça? Bem vindo ao mundo de um semideus.

Ela acordou espantada como se tivesse levado um choque. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

- Annabeth? – Percy sussurrou – Está tudo bem, estou aqui.

Ele a abraçou enquanto espasmos de terror sacudia o corpo da garota. Um soluço cortou o coração do rapaz. Aqueles olhos não deviam chorar, não deviam derramar se quer uma lágrima! Deviam estar sempre brilhando de alegria. Mas por conta de uma injustiça da vida, lágrimas inocentes são derramadas.

Lágrimas da sua amada.

Percy a abraçava e a ninava como uma criança assustada. Se ele pudesse, fugiria de tudo aquilo, levando-a consigo para um lugar seguro e feliz, onde os doces lábios vermelhos de Annabeth estariam sempre sorrindo.

E beijando, e amando...

_Kiss,_

_While your lips are still red_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand_

_While the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

Alguns minutos se passaram, e finalmente Annabeth parecia mais calma.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Percy perguntou docemente.

- Estou. Só foi um sonho idiota – ela sussurrou constrangida.

Percy sorriu fracamente, brincado:

- Essa é uma das raras vezes que eu vejo você chorando.

Annabeth o fitou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pois considere essa a última vez que você me vê chorando, Cabeça de Alga.

- Eu espero que seja mesmo.

Ele tomou o rosto da garota em suas mãos olhando-a com total preocupação. Annabeth suspirou.

- Não quero que você fique se preocupando comigo todo o tempo, Percy – ela começou – Eu sei me virar sozinha e resolver por mim mesma os meus problemas.

Percy franziu a testa.

- Não estou duvidando da sua capacidade, Annabeth – respondeu ele – Jamais. Mas eu... Eu...

Droga de sentimentos que não eram possíveis serem expressos!

- Eu sei, eu sei – Annabeth o abraçou – Eu também me preocupo com você, principalmente agora depois de tê-lo encontrado. Procurei por meses, esperando você voltar.

Um nó se formou na garganta do garoto. Quanto sofrimento ele não deve ter causado aos seus familiares – sua amada mãe a quem sentia tanta saudade, ao Paul, Tyson, Sra. O'Leary, seus amigos do acampamento e a própria Annabeth?

- Não se sinta culpado, ok? Você e Jason foram tão vítimas nisso tanto quanto o resto de nós.

Percy suspirou. Ele ainda se sentia culpado, mas não ia insistir com Annabeth.

Ela deitou-se novamente no peito do garoto. Ficaram alguns minutos em total silêncio, somente ouvindo a respiração um do outro.

- Quando foi a primeira vez que você me viu chorando? – Annabeth perguntou.

- Pelo o que eu me lembro, foi na vez que eu fiquei duas semanas desaparecido depois de explodir o Monte Santa Helena – Percy riu – Você devia ter visto o seu estado, Annie.

- Muito engraçado, Cabeça de Alga – ela resmungou – Eu pensei que você estava mesmo morto. Pelo visto eu me enganei já que você resolveu tirar umas férias na Ilha de Ogígia.

Percy riu mais ainda.

- Estou sentindo um tom de ciúmes ou é só impressão, hein Sabidinha?

- Cala boca e vá dormir, Percy.

Ele selou os lábios como se fechasse um zíper, fazendo Annabeth revirar os olhos.

- Eu prometo que vou dormir se você me der um beijo – respondeu ele.

Percy sorriu como uma criança que sabia que estava aprontando, mas que não se importava em ser pega. Annabeth riu da cara pidona do namorado.

Ela se aproximou olhando-o nos olhos. Verde e cinza se encontravam numa combinação única e perfeita, naquela sincronia dos dois lábios selando-se, ajustando-se perfeitamente um no outro, como se fossem as peças de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam.

Estava uma bela noite iluminada a bordo do _Argo II_, com a pintura perfeita dos dois jovens semideuses, no silêncio da madrugada, esperando que o amanhã nunca chegasse.

_Kiss,_

_While your lips are still red_

_While he's still silent_

_Rest while bosom's still untouched, unveiled_

_Hold another hand_

_While the hand's still without a tool_

_Drown into eyes while they're still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

Beije,

Enquanto seus lábios ainda estão vermelhos

Enquanto ele ainda está em silêncio

Descanse enquanto o colo ainda está intocado, desvelado

Segure outra mão,

Enquanto a mão ainda não está armada

Mergulhe nos olhos enquanto eles ainda estão cegos

Ame enquanto a noite ainda esconde o amanhecer aterrador


End file.
